The Craziness that is Truth or Dare
by ROC95
Summary: Craziness ensures as your favorite Puffs, Ruffs, and Punks and other characters answer Truths and do Dares.
1. Episode 1: Reboot?

The Craziness that is Truth or Dare

Powerpuff Girls

Episode 1

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Roland and Diego. Brielle belongs to FaeryGirlsRock and RED belongs to Dominator225.**

* * *

Roland and Diego both entered the old studio building. They looked around and flashbacks at all the great memories they had.

"This sure brings back memories. Right Roland?" Diego asked him. Roland chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I remember the time RED caught you and dragged you to the back and..." Roland was interrupted by Diego.

"SHUT UP MAN!" Diego shouted at him as Roland laughed. "I was not funny! Also if I recall she did the same to you." Roland then stopped laughing.

"Don't remind me." He told Diego. Diego then went to the side and turned on the lights. Roland then clapped his hands and robots came and cleaned up the stage. After a few hours the studio looked brand new. Both boys than sat on the hosts chairs. Roland looked at eleven empty seats. Diego then pulled out the remote. Roland smirked as he nodded.

"Time for the return." Diego said as he pressed the button. Soon nine people came crashing down from the roof.

"Ow! What happened?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know Pinkie. Why not ask them?" Brick told her as he pointed at the two hosts.

"Yeah!" Berserk responded. Soon the nine froze and looked at the hosts. They all gasped.

"Not you two!" Buttercup shouted.

"Damn it!" Butch exclaimed.

"Why them!" Brute shouted. The last three where Blondes and they seemed happy to see the hosts.

"OMG it's you two!" Bubbles shouted as she flew and hugged the two hosts.

"Hey, how are you two dudes doing?" Boomer asked them. Brat was too busy chatting on the phone to respond. Roland and Diego chuckled.

"Well let's say this Puffs, Ruffs, and Punks." Rolando began.

"We will start this show again." Diego concluded. The Reds and Greens were shocked while the Blues were happy to hear this.

"Yay! We get to come back!" Bubbles shouted. The Reds and Greens moaned in annoyance as Roland and Diego launched fireworks into the sky.

"Well ladies and gentleman. For the thousands in attendance. For the millions watching at home. And for the Puffs, Ruffs, and Punks." Roland began. Diego looked at him and took the mic.

"Whoa man! This is a ToD. Not a wrestling show." Diego told Roland. Rolando then facepalmed.

"Your right! Let's get this ToD started!" Roland shouted.

"So we are back to the show." Diego stated. They pointed at the Puffs, Ruffs, and Punks. The Reds and Greens sighed.

"Welcome back to the new "Craziness that is Truth or Dare."." They all said.

"So yeah send in ToDs." Diego stated.

"To see the Puffs, Ruffs, Punks, and other characters do the ToDs." Roland concluded.

"This is going to be the worst thing ever." Butch stated.

"That's right! We return!" Rolando shouted.

"We're back baby!" Diego shouted. Soon knocking was heard at the door.

"Who can that be?" Roland asked as he went and opened the door. Diego soon followed. Both boys opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Brielle shouted.

"Brielle!" Roland and Diego shouted. She hugged them and they hugged back.

"It's good that we're starting the show again." She told them. Both boys nodded at her as she laughed.

"Go right in. The Puffs, Ruffs, and Punks are waiting." Roland told her. She jumped happily and went inside. Diego and Roland turned around to head back when they yelped in surprise as someone slapped them from behind. They turned around and gasped.

"Glad to see me again boys?" RED asked in a seductive tone.

"RED..." Both boys went as they drooled like buffoons and seemed to be scared as well. RED giggled as she entered the building. Roland and Diego then closed the door and headed back to the set. Both were still surprised that RED came here.

"How did she know about the remaking of the show?" Diego asked.

"Not sure." Roland responded. Both boys made it back to the set. They saw that they everyone was now sitting on their chairs.

"Hi guys!" Brielle shouted at them.

"Hey Brielle." Both boys went.

"Shall we start the show?" RED asked.

"Oh yeah!" Both boys shouted as the new beginning of the rebooted ToDs began.

* * *

**It's exactly how it is. A remake of my old ToD. Hope you all have fun.**


	2. Episode 2: The Show Begins

The Craziness that is Truth or Dare

Powerpuff Girls

Episode 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs Roland and Diego. Others belong to their respected owner.**

* * *

Roland and Diego looked at the Puffs, Ruffs, and Punks.

"Looks like we have some ToDs." Roland began. The Reds and Greens moaned as the Blues looked happy.

"Come on guys! Don't be party poopers!" Brielle shouted at them.

"Who is first?" Diego asked. Roland grabbed the first set.

"First today is FaeryGirlsRock. She is always coming up with good ones." Roland stated. Brielle giggled.

* * *

_FaeryGirlsRock: Hahahaha HAHAHA! Little known fact! Brielle likes Brickie! Heheh... heheh... *coughs*_

_Truths_

_All: What would you do if there was a zombie apocalypse?_

_Dares_

_Boomer: Teach Bubbles about sex._

_Bubbles: Read Bubbly Times Three, Self-Suffocation, and Seven Days in Hell._

_Buttercup: Egg Mitch Mitchelson's and Ace's houses._

* * *

Roland and Diego looked at Brielle.

"No! She joking!" She shouted as she blushed.

"Riiiiiiight." They said.

"So what you all do if zombies attacked and populated the world?" Diego asked.

"Kick zombie ass!" The boys shouted along with Buttercup and Brute.

"Well first off we would locate a safe zone in order for us to survive such a condition and then stock up on supplies." Blossom answered. Roland and Diego spit out their water as they heard the dare. Boomer's face turned red. Even Bubbles' face turned red. RED giggled at this.

"If Boomer is afraid to tell her then maybe I can help her understand." RED suggested.

"No... I'll tell her." Boomer stated.

"I'm listening Boomie." Bubbles responded. Boomer then whispered to her what sex was. She turned bright red. Roland then gave Bubbles a computer to read the three stories. After at least three hours of reading she was done.

"Wow... they were... amazing!" She exclaimed happily. Brielle giggled. Soon Buttercup was excited about her dare and she got the eggs and left as fast as she could to Mitch's and Ace's homes. She came back thirty minutes later with a smile on her face.

"That was awesome! They came out all mad at me but I threw eggs at them too! Ha!" She exclaimed as she laughed. Diego got the next set ready.

"Next we have is The Blazing Buttercup." He said.

* * *

The Blazing Buttercup: Dares :D

Blossom: I dare Blossom to read GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo's story Lost Without with Brick

Bubbles: I dare Bubbles to wear her hair down.

Buttercup: To do carmeldansen.

Brick: I dare Brick to read GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo's story with Blossom.

Boomer: I dare Boomer to sing the Barbie song.

Butch: I dare Butch to Carmel dance with Buttercup...

* * *

"Ok Blossom and Brick time to read a story." Roland told them as he handed them a computer. Both Brick and Blossom started to read. After at least fifteen minutes of reading Blossom was now puffy eyed and crying. Brick seemed to be in the same condition but not crying.

"Dude are you crying?" Butch asked Brick.

"N-No! O-Only babies cry!" He shouted. Roland and Diego chuckled as Brick gave them a death glare.

"Ok... Bubbles time to wear your hair down." Diego told Bubbles.

"Ok." She responded as she undid her pigtails. Her hair was now down and long. Boomer thought she looked cute with her hair down. He then got up and sighed as he sang the song. Everyone, minus Bubbles and Brat, laughed at him.

"That was hilarious but this one is better. Butch and Buttercup time for some Carmeldansen." Roland told the two greens. They growled as the song began to play and they did the dance. Throughout the whole dance Roland recorded it. After they were done they sat down. Brielle got the next set.

"Next we have is SevenSecretsGuardian." She stated.

* * *

_SevenSecretsGuardian: Omg yay ur ToD is like one of my faves ok here i go:_

_Roland: i want u to sit brick down on a dark room, hold a lamp to his face_

_and ask him if he likes-likes Blossy, if he says no the yell 'lies' and slap him keep doing this until he says yes_

_brick & butch: do u no how many boomer fangirls/lovers are f*cking pisses at u 2 for being d*uche bags to boomer all the time? Ok so if like tomorrow u guys like wake up with ur head shaved or ur arm/leg broken, well don't say i didn't warn u! Have a good day now : D_

_Buttercup: i want u to go up to butch, slap him and yell in his face ' HOW COULD U DO THAT TO ME' then start lecturing him about how u saw him cheating on u with a pineapple and then kiss him and kick him in the nuts_

_bubbles: do u like... Pie?_

_Blossom: *holds criminal to her face* explain this!_

_Boomer: hi! I like waffles oh btw did u no that ur dad HIM has a 90% chance of being a pedophile? Just wanted to let u know_

_Well that's all for today later!_

* * *

Brick and Butch nodded as they were scared at what might happen to them. Brick was going to speak when he was hauled into a dark room.

"What the?" He said as he looked around. Soon a light of a lamp was flashed on his face. He saw Roland in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Answer me this, do you like Blossom?" Roland asked him. Brick shook his head.

"No I- Ow!" He screamed as Roland slapped him.

"Liar! Tell the truth!" Roland shouted as he slapped him again.

"I don't- Ow!" Brick shouted again.

"Lies! You lie!" Roland shouted. Roland kept on slapping Brick across the face.

"Fine! I give up! I'll talk!" Brick shouted.

"Good." Roland said to him.

"I do..." He said.

"What?"

"I do like Blossom." Brick responded.

"Ok now time to get out." Roland said to him as he pushed the chair out back to the stage. Buttercup then ran to Butch.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" She shouted at Butch.

"What?" Butch asked confused.

"How could you kissed a pineapple! Was it a better kisser?" She shouted. Butch was about to speak when Buttercup crashed her lips on his and kissed him which caught him off guard. After what seemed like three minutes of kissing, Buttercup then pulled back and kicked Butch in the jewels and he screamed in pain.

"Well I have to say she rather enjoyed that dare." Diego stated. Bubbles then nodded.

"I like pie." She responded. Blossom was confused at the criminal.

"I don't know why that criminal is here. I thought my sisters and I sent him to jail?" She asked. Roland and Diego chuckled at her answer. "What?"

"Nothing." They said. Even Brielle was confused at their sudden laughter.

"Why you two laugh? Can you tell me?" Brielle asked. They shook their head at her. "No fair." She said as she pouted. Only RED was the one that knew the answer because she had read their mind.

"You two really think that?" She asked them. They put up an innocent look. RED didn't buy it. She only giggled at them. Brielle was still curious and wanted to know why they laughed.

"I like waffles." Boomer responded then he thought about the next question. "So... Him likes little kids?" Roland got the next set.

"Here we have is Stephychu. She sounds familiar?" Roland said.

* * *

_Stephychu: oh i love Powerpuff to ANYWAYS:_

_Blossom: save the world some moar._

_Bubbles: here. Have a cookie!_

_Buttercup: HAVE A SKATEBOARD. MWAHAHAHA_

_/gets shot_

* * *

The Ruffs and Punks laughed at her. Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean? I happened to have saved the world with my sisters a multitude of times." She responded.

"Well apparently you don't save it enough. DO A BETTER JOB!" Roland shouted. All laughed at her as she scoffed at them.

"Yay! Cookie!" Bubbles shouted as she happily ate her cookie.

"Thanks for the skateboard. I can't wait to try it out." Buttercup responded. Brute and Butch looked disappointed and jealous.

"Don't worry you two. You will be awarded next time." Brielle told them. Diego then read the next set.

"Next we have is Duskzilla." He said.

* * *

_Duskzilla: Remake of course_

_Bubbles-Face the Tails Doll_

_Buttercup-Face Mewtwo and Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Ruffs-Who do you have a crush on?_

_That's all I got and can Vitara come on she loves the Puffs, Ruffs, and Punks_

* * *

Bubbles then faced her opponent.

"I will crush you!" The Tails Doll shouted. Bubbles squealed at the sight and flew and gave the Tails Doll a big hug.

"It's so cute! I just want to hug it!" She shouted.

"Cute? I'm not cute! I'm- Gah!" Tails Doll screamed as Bubbles began to hug tighter and swing it back and forth eventually causing Tails Doll to faint.

"Wow looks like the Tails Doll lost. Well Buttercup time to face a cat and a hedgehog." Roland told the green Puff.

"Bring it." She said as she got up and went to battle. After two battles Buttercup was victorious. "They weren't so tough."

"Ok... so Ruffs who do you have a crush on?" Diego asked them.

"Bubbles..." Boomer said in a low voice.

"No one." Butch answered. Which was obviously a lie.

"No on- Ow!" Brick shouted as he was slapped again by Roland. Butch and Boomer snickered at him.

"Oh as for Vitara, she may join." Diego answered. Roland got the next set.

"Next is LittleMissToughCookieGirl." He stated.

* * *

_LittleMissToughCookieGirl: R u making your chapters of truth or dare i have some funny ones_

_They r..._

_Truth:_

_Ppgs: what was your funniest moment_

_Rrbs: (they have a who do u prefer) Brick: berserk or princess u can't say none_

_Butch: me or buttercup_

_Boomer: brick or butch (brother love)_

_Dares beware!_

_Brick: (u remind me of a frenemy who I hate) I dare you too Say 5 good and bad things about your brothers_

_Butch: I dare you to make brick jealous_

_Boomer: I dare you to steal bricks hat and only give it back if he survive in a room with fan girls!_

_Blossom: I dare you too go on a date with all of the RRBs_

_Bubbles: I dare u too survive in the night with no light nor octi_

_Buttercup:(my fav powerpuff I can so relate to u) I dare you too dress Any boy up in one of your sister clothes and this means makeup and hair too_

* * *

"When Bubbles and I cut our sister Blossom's hair!" Buttercup said as she laughed. Bubbles giggled at the memory. Blossom on the other hand growled at them. Brick sighed.

"Berserk." Brick answered. Berserk squealed but then shut up as she realized she squealed and retained her tough appearance. Butch thought about this.

"Can I say both?" He asked. Boomer thought about his questions.

"Well... since both are mean to me... I say Brick." Boomer answered. Brick then thought of five things to say.

"Well my brothers are cool guys. Both are great at video games but I'm still better." Brick answered. "Boomer is a great to hang out with. Butch is a pretty good fighter. Both are great brothers." Butch and Boomer smiled. "Now for the bad things. Boomer is mostly in dream land which sometimes annoys me when we make plans to rob banks. Butch can be annoying when he yells. Butch tends to ignore orders. Boomer is sometimes dumb. Both tend to be annoying when they keep asking me for favors." Brick answered. Butch was confused at his dare.

"How am I supposed to make him jealous?" Butch asked.

"Well you can't. Hey!" Brick shouted as Boomer took his hat. "Give it back Boomer!"

"He can't. You have to survive against the fan girls." Roland told him as he pointed at the door. Brick gulped as he made his way to the door. He entered the room where the screams of fangirls and his own were heard. After at least almost half an hour, Brick came out scared out of his life. He had many kiss marks on him because of the fan girls. Boomer nervously chuckled as he gave back the hat to him. Brick was still sacred on what happened.

"Time for you three to go on the date with Blossom!" Brielle shouted secretly she was a little disappointed. Blossom sighed and soon all the dates happened.

***Three Dates later***

"So which date was the best Blossom?" Roland asked.

"The one with Brick." She responded.

"Why?" Diego asked.

"He wasn't annoying as Butch and he paid attention unlike Boomer." She responded.

"Very harsh there." Roland stated. "Anyway Bubbles you must sleep tonight without Octi and sleep in the dark."

"Oh... ok... I'll try." Bubbles responded. Buttercup then got a smirked as she looked at all the boys on the show. The boys gulped in fear as Buttercup stood.

"I choose... Butch." She said.

"No!" He shouted as he was strapped to the chair and taken to a room. Buttercup entered and screams were heard as Butch was now being dressed up. Soon Butch came out dressed as Bubbles. Buttercup came out laughing at her work. Butch was steaming mad as people laughed at him. Brielle grabbed the next set.

"Here we have is writes4u." He said.

* * *

_Writes4u: Hmmm, what to do?_

_Truths_

_Princess, Mojo, Him, Ace and Fuzzy: Appear!_

_Princess: Why are you so bratty and spoiled? You can't buy friends with money or friends! Cause when you do, and you lose all the money/ stuff, they will just leave you!_

_Him: Why are you?_

_Him: What gender are you?_

_Him: Are you gay?_

_Roland and Diego: Can Dexter and Deedee join? Also can Nergal Jr and Eris from Billy and Mandy?_

_Dares_

_Nergal Jr and Boomer- Fight for Bubbles!_

_Dexter and Brick- See above except for Blossom!_

_Princess- Give up half your allowance to charity!_

_Fuzzy- Steal the rest of Princess' money_

_Eris and Him- Go make out in that closet!_

* * *

Soon Princess, Mojo, Him, Ace, and Fuzzy appeared to join the show. Mostly all complained that Princess was here.

"So Princess, why are you such a spoiled and bratty girl?" Brielle asked her.

"I am not! I happen to have a lot of friends!" Princess shouted.

"If you say so." Roland stated.

"Hey! I am serious!" She kept on shouting. Brielle then taped her mouth shut. Which caused several to laugh. Roland then read to Him his set.

"Why am I what?" Him asked. Diego read the next one for Him. "Well of course I am male." He responded. Roland read the last one for Him. "Oh that question **is getting old! Of course I'm not gay!**" Him shouted as his voice went from normal to demonic. This mostly scared two of the three hosts. Brielle picked up the next one. Brielle looked confused.

"Why do we need him?" She asked.

"Well he might get some ToDs in the near future." Roland answered.

"Also we have the..." Diego then whispered the next set to Brielle.

"Oh! Ok!" She said cheerfully.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome... Dexter, his older sister Deedee, Nergal Jr, and Eris Goddess of Chaos and Discord!" Roland shouted. Soon the four mentioned characters appeared.

"Now it is time for dares!" Roland shouted. Diego read the dares.

Boomer looked at Nergal Junior. Nergal Junior seemed confused.

"Uh... who is Bubbles?" Nergal Junior asked. Bubbles waved at him. "Oh. Hi." He waved back at her. "Well... why should I really fight? The only one that would hold my heart is Mandy."

"Except she left you and Irwin alone at that dance." Diego pointed out. Nergal Junior sighed as Boomer was made winner be default. Another fight was about to begin.

"It is time to fight for a girl's heart. In this corner we have Dexter! In the other corner we have Brick Jojo!" A random announcer stated in the middle of the ring. Dexter had his robot suit ready and Brick was also ready. Soon after a hard fought battle the winner was... no one since they knocked each other out. Soon they recovered and then all turned to Princess.

"What?" She asked.

"Time to give up half your money to charity." Brielle told her.

"Never!" She shouted. "I will absolutely never give up half my money!" She shouted. She didn't realize that Roland had instructed several charity events to come in and take half her money. Fuzzy was up next.

"Ok Joan. We gots ourselves to get the money from that here little gurl. Let's Joan." Fuzzy said to his banjo Joan. He then went to steal her money.

"No! Stay away or I'll tell my daddy!" Princess shouted at Fuzzy as she went to stop him.

"Oh why would I want to make out with her? She has no style." Him said talking about Eris.

"Excuse me? Like I totally have style! Unlike you!" She shouted at Him.

"Yeah but that gaped tooth is not style." Roland whispered.

"Just go into the closet." Brielle told them. Both soon got up and went into the closet. There was several yelling but soon it got quiet. After at least an hour Eris and Him came out. Both were red from blushing.

"Well... here is the next one. Brielle?" Roland said as she got the next set.

"Next is loves2readandwrite." She said.

* * *

_Loves2readandwrite: Love it already. :D_

_Since I feel incredibly evil today (tests can make a girl cranky), I want the Rowdy Ruff Boys to be thrown in a closet full of rabid, deranged fan girls. Stripped of their clothes._

_RED: Wear one of those bunny suits you would see in a playboy magazine or something like that. Rolando and Diego. You are welcome._

_Buttercup: Burn your precious blankie!_

_Blossom: Cut your hair short and dye it black!_

_Bubbles: I've got something special and totally EVIL for you... Eat this peanut butter... WITHOUT MILK! *evil laugh and cough* I'm okay! EEP! *avoids punch from Buttercup*_

* * *

"What?" The Ruffs shouted as machines stripped them of their clothing and threw them into the closet with deranged fan girls. Screams were heard from the closet as the Ruffs were being attacked by the fangirls. RED then giggled as her clothes disintegrated and transformed into those Playboy Bunny suits. Roland and Diego held back a nosebleed. Buttercup growled as she held her blanket in protection.

"NEVER!" She shouted. All were afraid to go near her to get the blanket.

"We rather not die today." Diego stated. Blossom was then given scissors to cut her hair. She whimpered as she began to cut her hair. Soon she dyed it black. So now she had short black hair. She was depressed and mad. Brielle hugged her. Blossom hugged back. Bubbles was confused but she did her dare. She started to eat the peanut butter but had trouble since it became hard after the fifth scoop. She managed to eat it all and she got a dry mouth. Roland got the next set.

"Here we have Sublim3." He said.

* * *

_Sublim3: I gots a question/Dare. The Green Crew (Butch, Brute, and Buttercup) Need to start a Punk band preferably Minor Threat inspired. (Don't know look it up. Minor Threat-Straight Edge. Great place to start) and perform on the show make it happen. I'm thinking Brute on Bass, Butch on Guitar: Vocal and Buttercup on drums._

* * *

"Well... Butch is currently busy..." Roland began. Butch screams can still be heard. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Right?" He looked at Buttercup and Brute.

"OH NO WAY! I WOULDN"T WORK WITH HER!" Both Brute and Buttercup shouted.

"Oh come on. You three will make the perfect band." RED told them. Brute and Buttercup began to think about this. Soon the Ruffs came out scared and traumatized from their experience.

"Never again..." They said in sync as they changed back into their clothes. Roland swore he saw Brielle blush at the sight of Brick. He got the next set ready.

"Here we have is Flaming Rose Girl." He said.

* * *

_Flaming Rose Girl: ok i will tell you my 2 dares and 2 truths again. I dare Bubbles to take Boomer on a date and have Him modify the date. Him what do you think of Bubbles? Do you like her? If Him says yes, then I dare Boomer to beat the living daylights out of Him. Red, if you're not human then what are you? Also are you straight, or Bi?_

* * *

"Well looks like the Blues are off on a date." Diego stated as Boomer and Bubbles left on their date. Him was then informed of his dare and he left with an evil chuckle.

"We shall wait then for them to return. Now... RED..." Roland began.

"Yes?" The girl asked.

"If you are not human... what are you?" Diego asked her. She giggled.

"I am an organic cybernetic lifeform. I'm mostly made up entirely of nanobots. Also yes I am Bi." RED responded. Soon Boomer and Bubbles came back from their date. Boomer looking terrible and messed up as if something went wrong.

"What happened?" Brielle asked giggling.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Boomer shouted. Soon Him returned and laughed.

"Oh that date was so splendid." He said. Boomer glared at Him.

"So... Him, do you like Bubbles?" Diego asked the demon.

"If you mean by "like" then you mean by destroying her and her sisters. Then yes I "like" her." Him responded.

"Well... go ahead Boomer. Beat him up for "liking" Bubbles." Roland told Boomer. Soon Boomer got up and shot himself at Him. Boomer started to beat him up. Soon Him was now wearing a neck brace to hold his neck straight. Brielle had the next set ready.

"Here we have KittySaysRAWR." She said.

* * *

_KittySaysRAWR: Hmmmm who shall I dare?_

_Dares:_

_Diego: Be locked in a room wif RED... I'm evil :3_

_Blossom: you can't eat sweets for a week._

_BC: Wear this green tutu_

_Butch: Kiss BC_

_Brick: Burn your hat_

_Bubbles: Burn Octi_

_Boomer: Kiss Bubbles_

_Punks: I gave the Ruffs a restraining order on you guys. You muzt stay in 50 meter radius of them... XD_

_Truths:_

_Puffs, Ruffs, and Punks: How do u feel about?_

_That's all folks!_

* * *

"Wait what?" Diego shouted as RED smirked and started to drag him into a room with her tendrils/tentacles. He started to scream and kick.

"We will never forget him." Brielle stated.

"He was a great host." Roland added. They took a moment of silence as his screams and RED's moans were heard.

"Well anyway, Blossom no sweets for you!" Brielle shouted at her.

"Why would I eat too many sweets?" She asked.

"I think she confused you for your Anime counterpart Momoko aka Hyper Blossom from PPGZ." Roland answered. All looked at him weirdly. "I didn't watch PPGZ!" He shouted as he nervously laughed. He then gave Buttercup a green tutu. Buttercup shrugged and went to put it on.

"Damn it..." Butch said as he prepared to kiss BC. She came back wearing the tutu and Butch crashed his lips on hers which caught her off guard. Both lasted at least five minutes and both soon were red.

"THE HELL!" Buttercup shouted as she beat up Butch.

"No way!" Brick shouted as he protected his hat.

"I'll give you $50." Roland said to him. Brick immediately burned his hat. Bubbles was tearing up.

"No..." She said. "I don't want to lose Octi..." She said while crying.

"Who cares about a stupid doll!" Brat shouted. Bubbles continued to cry as Octi was taken from her and then burned by Eris after she threw an apple that formed into a flamethrower and burned it down. Boomer comforted Bubbles. She was starting to calm down and soon she kissed him instead of him kissing her. The Punks screamed in anger as they no longer can get close to the Ruffs. All were confused about the truth.

"Feel about what?" They asked. Soon the last set was held by Roland.

"Last is Cryptvo keeper." He said.

* * *

_Cryptvo keeper: I dare the ppg to remake bunny! (She was so cute:3) only this time use all the right ingredients!_

_Also Blossom, do you like brick or Dexter more? You never answered last time!_

* * *

"Alright before we go into recreating Bunny, Blossom, who do you like more? Brick or Dexter?" Brielle asked her. Blossom sighed.

"I like Brick more." She responded. Everyone gasped. "Brick is not always an egomaniac like Dexter." She said. Dexter was hurt, and Brick smirked. Soon the three Puffs went to go recreate Bunny.

"Well that is all for today." Roland stated.

"Will the Puffs succeed?" Brielle asked.

"Not sure. We shall see next episode. I'm Roland."

"I'm Brielle!" She shouted and giggled. Diego's screams were heard.

"And he's Diego! See you all soon on the next episode! Bye!" They shouted as the show was about to end.

But before that happened a knock was heard.

"Huh?" Roland said as he opened the door. Outside was CGB holding a stack.

"CGB?" Brielle asked confused.

"What are you doing here man?" Roland asked.

"Well for starters you forgot some ToDs." He said as he handed him the stack.

"Oh..." Roland began.

"Who are they from?" Brielle asked.

"They are from Dominator225." CGB told them.

"Oh ok. Let's go Brielle." Roland stated. Brielle nodded and followed. CGB then left. Soon the two hosts had returned and saw that Diego was also back from his adventure.

"How it go man?" Roland asked.

"Enjoyed it with RED?" Brielle asked smirking.

"Shut up!" He shouted. Roland gave the last set to him. "Ok... here we have Dominator225."

* * *

Dominator225: Hell yes! This is so much fun. OK my ToD's:

(Btw use the lie detector)

Truth: Blossom do you like to touch yourself?

Dare: Rowdyruffs you need to fight a Beast fleet (Including the Nagorrok) from Homeworld cataclysm for at least 5 minutes.

Dare: Buttercup you need to strip naked AND let the Rowdyruffs touch you. (So they don't hate me for the above dare)

Truth: Diego did you enjoy your time with RED? XD

And...

Dare: Punks put on mistress suits and pick ANYONE of your choice to be your slave, but only one person.

* * *

Roland pulled out a lie detector as Blossom turned red and Brielle scoffed at the question.

"So Blossom... do you?" He asked the pink Puff.

"No! I would never do that!" She shouted. All looked at the lie detector. It started to beep and flash a red light.

"LIAR!" Diego shouted. Blossom was red in embarrassment and anger.

"So what? That's more of a personal question! He should never ask that!" Brielle shouted.

"Why do you have to be such a spoil sport?" Roland asked. Brielle rolled her eyes.

"Ruffs time to fight some aliens." She told them.

"This will be easy." Brick stated. Soon he and his brothers left to fight off the Beast fleet and the Nagorrok. Brielle looked at Roland and Diego.

"Why would he ask anyone that?" She asked. They just shrugged their shoulders. After what seemed like ten minutes the Ruffs came down all tired and beaten.

"Man that was tough!" Butch shouted. Brick and Boomer nodded.

"Well you are about to be rewarded. Buttercup time to for you to strip." Roland said.

"No!" She shouted. "I'm not going to strip or let them touch me!" She crossed her arms. She was hit by a beam. All looked at who fired the beam. It was Brielle.

"Brielle?" Roland and Diego looked at her confused.

"What? Oh why I zapped her? Well because I remember Blossom had a dare about being in the buff once but she didn't do it. So I made sure this will happen." She answered. Bubbles and Blossom didn't like this one bit.

*One strip and beating later*

Buttercup was mad and glaring at the hosts and Ruffs. Mostly Butch suffered more of the beating. Brick and Boomer only watched but it was Butch who touched her. Soon all turned to Diego.

"Well... did you have fun with RED man?" Roland asked. Brielle smirked at him. Diego faced turned red. RED giggled.

"He sure did. He had a blast with me." She answered for him.

"I did not!" He shouted. One of RED's fingers turned red.

"Oh... lying now? Would you like to be punished?" She asked.

"What I meant was that it was the best experience ever!" Diego shouted. RED giggled. She went to his ear.

"I'm still going to punish you after the show." She whispered to him. He shivered in delight or was that fear? Soon the Punks moaned.

"What?" Roland asked.

"WE WANT THE RUFFS TO BE OUR SLAVES!" They shouted.

"Oh yeah... the restraining order..." Brielle said. The Punks nodded.

"Not fair!" They shouted.

"Don't be that way. There are still seven other boys here." Brielle said pointing to Roland, Diego, Fuzzy, Mojo, Him, Dexter, and Nergal Jr.

"We want the Ruffs!" They shouted as they sat down.

"Killjoys." Brielle stated. Roland then looked at the time.

"Well that is all for today. I'm Roland." Roland stated.

"I'm Brielle!" She said and giggled.

"I'm Diego! AH!" Diego shouted as RED dragged him back to the room.

"Until next time! Bye!" They shouted as the show ended.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Had some trouble getting this episode in the making. Will the girls succeed? Wait and see.**


End file.
